


Truth shall set you free

by bethontherocks



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethontherocks/pseuds/bethontherocks
Summary: Everyone assumes Beth Boland has it all, but there's always more than meets the eye.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180





	Truth shall set you free

**Author's Note:**

> If I should have tagged/warned for something, please let me know! I have never written a fic, and I'm not all that sure on how to navigate the site. Since it is my first, sorry if its not the best!! I just felt like making one of my own. Whoever reads, I hope you enjoy! <3

From an outsider's point of view, Beth Boland had always been perceived as having this picture perfect life. She had beautiful children, a loving husband, and a warm, cozy home she returned to every single night. Beth was involved in quite literally everything. She never missed a party, a bake sale, a meeting with the other moms, her children’s games, not even any of their practices. The list was never ending. She was always on the go. Other moms would approach her and say things such as “God, you are just so lucky”, “You have the perfect family”, or “I really don’t know how you do it all, but you do” Those kinds of remarks replayed over and over in her head. They had no idea how far from the truth it really was. 

Every single morning she would walk over to her closet, stare blankly inside for a moment, and then pick out a mask to wear. One that felt most appropriate for the things she had to tend to that day. At night she would lay awake staring at the clock waiting for Dean to make his arrival home. He was always just “working late”, but she knew what was really going on. Dean was having an affair. All the late nights he'd come in smelling like cheap perfume and sweat, never paying any attention to her, it was clear. Beth had brought this up once, questioning him even though she knew, she just wanted him to admit it. He never did, of course, instead he would tell Beth she was paranoid, ruining their relationship and their family. 

Like clockwork, Dean entered the bedroom around three in the morning slipping into bed as quietly as he could so Beth wouldn't notice how late he was coming in. He wasn’t aware of the fact that she hadn’t even slept yet, and wouldn’t be for the next hour as she laid there with silent tears streaming down her face onto the pillow. 

She wasn’t happy in the slightest. She was aware of her lying, reckless, cheating husband, but she just had to sit around and take it. She felt there was no way out. She often viewed herself as being trapped like a bird in a cage, wondering if everything that had gone so wrong in her life was her fate- something she deserved. What did keep her hanging on however were her children, which had baffled Beth in some ways, because originally she didn’t even want kids. 

Growing up she had seen the unthinkable. All of her expectations on love were shattered the very first time she’d seen her father lay his hands on her mother. It didn’t stop there either. Though she always walked around her house tip-toeing on eggshells, she’d often get caught in the crossfire, and received more than a few hits herself. At that point in time, having lived in such a toxic environment all of her life, she swore she’d never bring children into such a cruel world. She couldn’t even imagine starting a family, and having them go through any of the things she did. She felt as if she wouldn’t be capable, that they’d end up like her. However, Dean would never give up on the idea of starting a family even though she had clearly stated she didn’t want that. Eventually, believing Dean was the only man that would ever love her and feared losing him, she gave exactly that to him. Now, she regrets every single thing with Dean, but never her babies. Every single time she felt like giving up, she’d see their peaceful little faces tucked away in bed dreaming, and everything else would just fade away into background noise. They were the only reason she was still here today. Some days were harder than others of course. She couldn't count on her fingers the amount of times she wanted to run away without coming back. Despite this, and all the bad days, the good outweighed them. She would never leave them no matter how unbearable it all felt sometimes. From the very first second she held them in her arms, they became her new purpose, and she never wanted to let go. Besides Annie and Ruby, they were the only other people she loved and felt truly loved by. 

This was until she had unexpectedly met a man named Rio. When Beth grew completely tired of her husbands screwing around, and came to the realization that she could possibly lose her house, she constructed a plan she would’ve never thought of doing in a million years. Beth, Annie, and Ruby were going to rob a grocery store. They all told themselves it was a one time thing. All three of them desperately needed the money. Not only that, but it was a way for Beth to regain some of the power and control back into her own life. To clean up, once again, a mess she didn’t make. 

And so they did exactly that. It gave Beth this adrenaline rush she had never felt in her entire life. She was finally doing something on her own terms. Something crazy, dangerous, completely out of character for her. It made her feel equally terrified and good. That was it for them..or so they thought. 

A few days later Beth strolls into her house, groceries in hand, letting out a loud scream after turning the corner. The bags dropped to the ground. A group of men were standing in her kitchen just staring at her, and then next thing she knew, they were holding her at gunpoint. A zoned out Beth suddenly snapped out of it.

They owe him all of the money back. Did she hear that correctly? 

Instead of showing how scared and vulnerable she had felt in that moment, so unsure of what was coming next, wondering if this was it for her, she put on a mask yet again. A strong, brave face, one that wasn’t backing down. She had no idea how she would ever repay him, but she assured him she would anyway. Rio wasn't expecting her to stand her ground, to be so well composed, to be so convincing. He stood there with an annoying smirk on his face just curiously staring at Beth. He felt so intrigued to know more about this “perfect housewife” 

Who was she?

________________________________________________________________

10 plus jobs down the line, Rio and Beth had found themselves spending way more time together than they both would have ever predicted. Rio had caught onto this facade Beth had going on. Some days she seemed completely fine, but others there was just something very off. Today was one of those days. As Beth and Rio exited a coffee shop together after discussing her next job, he cut her off from walking any further and stood in front of her.

Extending out his hand to gently brush her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, he asked “Everything ok with you, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth… no one calls her Elizabeth. 

Her guard began to drop, she looked down towards the ground, and tears started forming in her eyes. 

Rio gently tilted her chin back up so that their eyes met again. He gazed at her for a moment and then kissed her softly, but passionately. Confused and unable to process what was happening, she didn't kiss him back. When he pulled away, their bodies still close together with eyes locked, she cupped his face, kissing him back hard this time. She couldn't describe what she was even feeling in that moment, but she knew she didn't want it to stop there.

“Should we get out of here?” she asked

Without hesitation, Rio opened the door for her to step into his car, and they drove off back to his place. 

When Rio opened the door letting Beth walk in first, her jaw dropped slightly. It was big, clean, and so organized. It wasn't what she was expecting at all, and oddly enough it really turned her on. He grabbed her hand, leading her to his bed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed for what felt like hours until she broke it stepping back just an inch with a look of confusion on her face. She felt like she was doing something wrong, but it also felt so right. She began trying to make sense of it in her mind, but stopped herself. It didn't have to make sense in this moment. So many things in her life never did, so she wasn't going to start questioning this. 

Reading her expression, Rio broke the silence. “We don't have to do this. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Elizabeth”

Beth slammed her lips against his, kissing each other eagerly, she mumbled on his lips in between short kisses, “I do want this. I want you” 

They began to fully undress each other, Beth falling back onto the bed. Rio began to place kisses all over her. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, and then began to kiss and suck on her neck at the same time. Beth let out quiet, content moans. He then worked his way down to her chest, kissing all over. She pulled his head up and their lips clashed together again until he broke it. He began to give his full attention to her stomach, kissing and licking over it. Rio lifted her legs, throwing them over his shoulders. Pressing kisses on the insides of her thighs, he couldn't help but notice how wet she was for him. 

He lifted his head to look up at her. “All this just for me?” 

Dean hadn't touched her in god knows how long, and even when he did, it never felt this good. She could feel her cheeks becoming flushed and broke eye contact.

Rio noticed. “Ma, ain't nothing to be shy about. Never seen anything better”   
Without hesitation, she spread her legs further, and pushed his head down in between her legs.

He began licking over her, sucking at her clit, and stuck three fingers in with no warning.

He then worked in another finger hitting that perfect spot. Beth let out the loudest breathy moan she had in her.

He paid attention to this, and she noticed. Dean had never cared about what she was finding pleasurable, only ever chased his own needs.

It didn't take much longer until she reached her peak. She began to grind against his fingers, and he continued to work them inside her, riding out her orgasm for as long as he could. 

Beth sat up leaning on her elbows, her legs still thrown over Rio's shoulders, and saw the mess all over his sheets. She looked mortified and turned on at the same time. 

“Damn, that was fucking hot” Rio said, and then licked her off of his fingers, never breaking eye contact. “You ever squirt that much before?”

Beth had never done that at all. She wanted to feel full of him immediately.

“I need more. Now.”

“Oh, is that right, boss?”

“Stay right there” Beth said, as she walked over to grab her purse. She pulled out a long black scarf from it. 

“Tie my hands to the bed and fuck me”

Beth had no idea where that came from. She had never been this carefree with her words or actions. There was something about the way Rio just made her feel that made her not give a damn. 

Stepping towards her, Rio grabbed her ass, picked her up and practically threw her on the bed. She let out a small yelp. She knew she liked it a little rough, but was too scared to express this before.

He wrapped the scarf around her wrists, pinning them to the headboard. “That too tight?”

And it was tight, but she liked it. It wasn't to the point it was hurting her, but just giving her the perfect amount of pleasure. 

“Perfect. Now fuck me.”

Rio smirked at her “Impatient much?”

He thrusted into her fast and hard. “Fuck!” Beth moaned loudly, “Yes, yes, keep going. Right there.”

With her back arched, Rio scooped her off the bed slightly, hands firm on her hips. “You feel too good, mama.” Keeping his pace quick and steady, Beth threw her head back, closing her eyes. 

Mama... if anyone else had called her any of these pet names, she'd cringe at it, but coming from him she found it to be rather hot. 

Without thinking, and barely able to form a sentence, Beth demanded, “Choke me.”

Rio slowed his pace for a moment. Choke her? She never failed to surprise him.

“Not something I would have thought you'd be into”

“Yeah? Well, keep going, and you'll find out a lot of different things.” and so he did just what she asked. 

He found it sexy the way she kept telling him what to do, she could tell by the looks on his face, and she found it hot the way he gave her what she wanted without judgment. 

Any time she'd try to switch things up in bed with Dean he looked repulsed by it. Again, he didnt care what Beth wanted. He just wanted to make himself feel good, no consideration for what she liked or wanted to try. 

Rio dropped his head to meet her lips. The kiss was filthy, nothing like the previous ones, and they both moaned into eachothers mouths as they came simultaneously.

Beth, still shaking from what was probably her third or fourth orgasm, kissed him once more until he broke it to slide up and untie the scarf from her wrists. 

He massaged into them gently, placing a kiss on each arm. 

They both felt like they could lay there forever, but knew she had a family she needed to return to.

Rio drove her back to the coffee shop to pick up her car.

On her way home, she caught herself smiling, feeling content. She had just done another thing she would've never imagined herself doing. 

________________________________________________________________

That night, instead of laying awake waiting for Dean to roll in late, and crying herself to sleep, she plopped her head on the pillow worn out. The next thing she knew, she was waking up to the sound of her alarm in the morning. 

When she walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day, she stared at herself in the mirror. She felt different..she felt good. 

She found herself questioning again if what she had done was wrong. She was trying to make sense of it. The truth was, it didn't make sense at all, her and Rio. She knew they could never truly be together given his lifestyle, but she wouldn't complain if all they had was whatever had gone down yesterday.

That was exactly it though. Her entire relationship with Dean was her playing it safe. She had given up so much for him trying to be the perfect wife. Trying to raise the perfect family. Beth had spent her whole life keeping herself in this box, not allowing herself to do anything but the “right” thing, until that day at the grocery store she didn't, and it led her to this very moment. 

Something in her had changed, and it wasn’t just from the sex with Rio, it was the months spent together with him. He made her feel like she could be whatever she wanted to be. She wasn't just someone's mom, someone's sister, someone's wife. She was just someone, and she deserved to do things for herself that felt good. He empowered her, encouraged her to do things no one else would have, and didnt box her up and throw a label on her. He made her feel like she was on top, or in his words, like a “boss bitch” 

________________________________________________________________

After tucking the kids into bed, Beth stepped into her bathroom, undressing and wrapping herself in a towel. She started to run some hot water for a bath. Just as she was about to step in, her phone went off. She walked over towards her bed to make sure it wasn't Ruby, Annie, or even Dean with any kind of emergency. It wasn't any of them. It was him. 

Rio: You up to anything, Elizabeth?

Beth: Was actually just about to get into the bath until I heard my phone go off.. Is everything good? If this is about this week's drop, can we meet tomorrow?

Rio: Oh, so if you're already undressed, that saves us a minute. Think you could let me in? At your back door. 

Let him in? He was there, outside of her house? Rio watched those three bubbles pop up, go away, and then pop up again. It went on like that for a minute. He started to type something again until he heard the click from the door unlocking.

When she opened it, Rio stared at her for a moment. She was standing there in her towel, her hair pulled up in a clip giving her this loose messy bun, and her bangs hanging down the sides of her face framing it perfectly. Catching her off guard like this painted one of the prettiest pictures he'd ever seen. 

He stared at her with so much want in his eyes, and she could tell. This made her feel like she was melting a bit. Knowing Dean wouldn't be home for hours, she grabbed his hand and led him back to her bedroom. She closed the door, locking it behind her, and dropped her towel wasting no time.

Rio started to unbutton his shirt, and Beth walked towards him. “Uh uh. Let me take your clothes off.” And so he let her. 

She did it slowly, one by one, lowering herself with each button. She slid his shirt gently off his arms, and then began undoing his belt buckle. Rio didn't say anything. He was letting her have total control. She pulled his belt through the loops, letting it drop to the ground, followed by his jeans and his boxers. 

She licked and sucked at the tip for a moment, and then took him completely in her mouth. She began using one hand to stroke up and down his length with the same movement of her mouth. She raised her other hand up to his face placing two fingers over his lips. 

Releasing him suddenly, he looked down at her. 

“I want you to watch me”

They kept eye contact as she began sucking again, and he playfully bit and licked at the fingers she had placed in his mouth.

He grabbed a handful of hair and balled it into his fist with the perfect amount of roughness. 

As he came, she swallowed every drop, then pulled away to wipe her mouth off with the back of her hand. 

He lifted her up, pushing her back on the bed. “My turn now” 

Beth pulled herself up on her hands and knees, presenting herself to him with the perfect arch in her back. 

Her body was art, and Rio stood there for just a second marveling at the masterpiece she was. 

Wanting to waste no more time, he hopped on the bed kneeling, and began to lick in between her wet folds. 

“You taste too good, ma”

He dipped one finger in, and started to suck at her clit. 

“Mmmmm. More. Please.” Without thinking, he did as she asked, and slid in two more fingers hitting that sweet spot perfectly just like the first time. 

Beth started to let out some quiet moans, and he started sucking at her harder, moving his fingers faster, until she had reached her orgasm. 

He flipped her over wanting to see her face the next time she came. He kissed her sloppily, and she could taste herself. It surprised her how much she was turned on by this. No one had ever gone down on her, but she was sure no one could've done it like him regardless. 

Rio began to glide his hands down her side, and to her legs, pushing her knees up to her chest with one quick motion. He began thrusting into her, never breaking their kiss. 

Beth basically screamed with pleasure, and he began moving faster and harder.   
Completely losing herself as she started to come, she let out a string of words neither of them understood, and he followed after her just a few seconds after. 

He pulled out of her after a minute of heavy breathing, stood up, and scooped her off of the bed. 

“Rio! What are you doing? Put me down!”

He ignored her, carrying her into the bathroom, and sat her down in the tub. He placed a kiss on her head, and then her lips as he pulled the clip out of her hair. He began to massage her head for a little, and then kissed her once more. 

“So sorry I interrupted your bath time” he said to her sarcastically of course. “Go ‘head and relax in there and then get some sleep. See you tomorrow, yeah?”

Beth just smiled and nodded, and he let himself out. 

________________________________________________________________

Whatever they had going on, neither of them wanted it to end. It went on for months, over, and over, and over again. 

There was that one time in his favorite bar. Her back pinned up against the wall with one leg lifted up and hooked over his arm. 

The next in her van, or as he called it, her “momma van” At first she hesitated having sex in the car she used to transport her kids to school and all of their events, but her persuaded her. I mean, it did seem more practical considering it was much roomier than last time in his. She couldn't argue with practicality. She was sold. 

Her favorite was that time in Dean's office, right on top of his desk, while he was away on a “business” trip. It was her way of saying “fuck you” without having to say it to his face. She couldn't even be bothered to fight with him anymore. After all, it was all of his mistakes that had brought Rio into her life. It gave her pleasure knowing every time she passed it, she'd think about how she was once pinned right on top of all of his papers screaming another man's name as he made her orgasm multiple times, and Dean would never have a clue. 

She wanted to leave him so badly. It's been years and years of her trying to come up with how to do it. Every single day spent with Rio, she was one step closer to it, but she knew she needed to finally fill Ruby and Annie in on everything that had been going on. 

Beth had sent a message to the girls group text: “Girls night. Tomorrow. No questions asked. You know the drill. Annie, you bring the booze, I'm low on bourbon. Ruby, you bring the snacks and the movies.”

________________________________________________________________

Having downed a few drinks first to give Beth the courage to really open up and confess all, she turned to look at both Ruby and Annie. 

“This is going to be a lot all at once, but I just need you to listen. Dean has been cheating on me for quite some time now. At fir-” Ruby cut her off mid sentence. 

“B, why wouldn't you tell us?” Annie sat there with her jaw dropped, and her face full with anger. 

“Guys, I said just listen. Annie, calm down a bit, please. At first I was torn over it, but the truth is, Dean and I haven't been happy for years. For some reason he just wouldn't let go of me, and I let him hang on to me. I know it may sound stupid, but I felt like I had worked so hard for this life we made. Our family. First I found out about the affairs, then I learned we were going to lose our house. He was so behind on the mortgage. That's when I had come up with the idea of hitting Fine & Frugal. I know I should have been honest with you guys, but I was just so embarrassed. I had felt so defeated and deserving of all of the shitty things going on, but then I met-”

“Rio?!” Annie blurted out. “I knew it! Ruby, pay up.”

“Pay up? What? You guys knew?”

“Not exactly, but I kind of knew something was going on. Ruby told me I was crazy at first, but considering you are my sister, and im...me, I wouldn't totally put it past you” they all laughed hard at that. “Honestly, I didnt know a thing until I saw the way he grabbed your hand under the table when you handed him that duffle full of cash, and the way you guys looked at eachother.” 

“Seriously, B, I didn't believe her at first, but then you started to act differently. In a good way. I knew you and Dean had some issues, but I thought it was all normal things, nothing like this. I saw the way you were glowing, and it looked more like genuine happiness.” 

Beth smiled at that, tearing up a little, because it was true. 

“Putting a bet on it? I totally expect that kind of stuff from Annie, but you?!” Beth smirked. “Hate you”

“I hate your face”

After a few hours of a lot more drinks, and a lot more laughs, Beth came up with an idea. 

“Sledgehammer” Beth blurted out.

Annie and Ruby looked at each other confused. 

“Sledgehammer. Dean's office. You guys in?”

________________________________________________________________

Dean came in that night around his usual time, but when he walked into their bedroom, Beth wasn't in bed. 

He walked around the house searching for her, checking every room, even stumbling across his wrecked office before finding her. 

She was sitting at their dining room table in the dark. 

“What the hell happened to my office Beth? Are you ok?”

Taking the last swig out of her bottle, and looking Dean in the eyes, “I'm fine. Perfect. Couldn't be better really.”

“Beth, if you don't tell me what the he-” 

She cut him off. “I'm tired of you not listening. It's my turn to speak. Sit.” 

He sat across from her with the most puzzled look on his face. 

“I know everything. I know about the affairs, I know all about your reckless spending, being so behind on the mortgage. We almost lost our house, Dean. How could you keep something like that from me? Did you think I couldn't handle it?”

“Well, I- I, no I didn't think you could. You don't have a real job, Bethie, and..” He couldn't even get any more words out. 

“A few things, Dean. One, never call me Bethie again. Two, how do you think we still have this house right now?”

“Because I’ve been handling it. I wouldn't let anything happen to the house or the kids.”

“Wrong. Why do you keep lying? You’ve been running around with your child-bride. You call that handling it? Let me fill you in on a few things.” 

Dean had never looked so confused. It made Beth laugh. 

“I robbed a grocery store to pay off your debts.”

“Sure, Beth, that's not something you would do.” 

Again, Beth laughed. “A few years ago, yeah, you might've been right about that. It's different now. It started out as a one time thing, but then I met him.”

Him? 

“Oh, sorry, almost left that part out. His name is Rio. To make a long story short, the girls and I got involved with him after we robbed the store. We wash cash for him. Hell, we even pushed pills right on your precious lot, but you were too busy doing what you do best to even notice. Can't say I can complain though. If you hadn't fucked up so bad I would have never met him. He actually makes me feel good about myself.” 

What did she even mean by that? Actually makes me feel good about myself.

“And I don't, Beth? Whatever this thing you have going on with him, you need to end it now, we have kids to think about.”

She couldn't believe he had actually said that. Out loud. Acting as if he wasn't the entire reason they were in this situation. The reason why she has been so unhappy for so long. Their marriage was way over before she had even met Rio, but she just wasn't sure how to leave. She hated to admit it, but despite her being depressed, staying with dean had seemed like the logical thing to do. It did give her a sense of security. 

She scoffed. “No. You don't. You make me feel the complete opposite, and I'm just so tired. Of everything.” 

Beth stood up from her seat, walking over and stopping at the entryway of their dining room, staring at him. 

“What I have going on with him, it's really none of your business. The second you cheated, it was over, Dean. Giving him up for you?” she scoffed.

That was something she knew for sure she'd never do. 

He turned around in his chair to look at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“Does he, like, listen to you more? Or, ya know, encourage you in ways that I don't?” 

After so long, Beth's mask had finally come off. Just like that- it was all over. Rio had a large part in that. Before him, no one was able to see through that wall she built up. Slowly, but surely, he knocked it all down. She wasn't just “Mrs. Boland” She was Beth, and she was a boss bitch, and he made sure she understood just how much she was worth. 

Beth smiled at Dean softly. 

“I just really like having sex with him”


End file.
